One Last Summer, Please
by CandyDrippinLikeWater
Summary: Kairi wants to give Roxas one last good summer and Riku finally gets Sora to do it. Read as Roxas tries to make munny for the beach and maybe falls in love?  RoxasXOlette


One Last Summer, Please

"But why would I want _that_?" Sora scratched his cheeks starring at two very excited people in front of him. "Come on, Sora! His friends probably don't even remember him!" Kairi smiled grabbing Sora's hands in hers "He'd be thankful!" Sora just couldn't see the point. "I don't know..." He retrieved his hands, putting them behind his head.

"Listen, Sora!" Riku glared down at the very stubborn Sora "I finally got this damn thing to work! And since I don't own a Nobody YOU are going to test it!" Kairi let out a laugh when she suddenly had remembered. "Wait- what was his name?"

"Roster?"

"Richard?"

"Rockad?"

"Rucksack?"

**"ROXAS!"**

He jumped startled by the sudden noise. His golden blonde hair tilting to the side and his blue eyes... he was the perfect American image. "Hayner...?"

"Get up! It's the first day of summer and we have to get jobs!" Hayner informed,

"That's right. We couldn't go to the beach last summer so let's do our best to go this summer, right, Roxas?" Olette sat down starring at a paper in her hands "If we get jobs and earn about 50 munny each we'll have 200 munny…"

"I have a few extra." Pence reached into his pocket "I have 100 munny."

"I have 300." Hayner pulled out the munny with a smug grin on his face. "How 'bout you, Roxas?"

Roxas patted his pocket then pulled a couple of coins. "… I have 400."

Olette jumped up "That's great! It we get those 200 munny and add them up to our munny we'll have 1208 munny!" She folded the paper, placing it in her pants.

"So we'll get jobs, then; 800 each." Hayner stood up from whatever it was he was sitting on. He glanced over at Roxas who had a confused look on his face. "300?" Roxas asked.

"That's right! This summer we're gonna buy more than just pretzels!" Hayner waved his hands in the air "We're going to get watermelons and ice cream and soda and hamburgers!"

Olette giggled "800 hundred it is! We'll have… 4000 munny!" Roxas dig into his other pocket "Wait I-" the three looked over at Roxas "have 800 more!"

"That's 4800 munny!" Olette informed.

"Just enough! You're awesome Roxas!" Pence exclaimed.

"Okay, meet me at the train station with munny at hand!" Hayner ran out of the Usual Spot.

"Let's go, you two." Olette walked through the curtain, as did Pence.

Roxas sat starring at the munny in his hands "… 4800 …" he couldn't remember his last summer but he did remember he was Mr. Unlucky so how on earth was he Mr. Totally-Lucky this summer?

"Is it working, Riku?" Kairi looked at the screen, Sora was fast asleep.

"Yeah," Riku pressed on buttons and clicked on the mouse and check Sora's health "It should work fine. All we have to do is watch Rucksack do his thing."

"Hahaha, I hope he has a great summer!" Kairi laughed.

"I'm going to make sure he does…" Riku stared at the keyboard not so happily.

Kairi had noticed this and she knew Riku did not like Roxas. He knew what had happen back at in the organization. Riku had told her all about the fight he had with Roxas.

"Don't do anything harsh, Riku. Roxas is still Sora; half of him." Kairi warned.

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku eased of the warning "I see he has a crush on that brown haired girl."

"What?"

"Got a job yet, Roxas?" Olette walked over to Roxas who was staring at a flyer on the wall. "Um, not yet. I think I might get Mail Delivery; it's the easiest and I get to use my skateboard." Roxas crosses his arms.

"Hmm, cool! I'm going to get Street Performance." Olette held her hands next to her shoulders and pretended to juggle "I can juggle up to three items!" she smiled.

Roxas hadn't noticed but she's changed since the last time he saw her. _Last summer_ that is. She still had the same hair except it was longer. Her tang top was yellow instead of orange and her comprise pants were orange instead of tan. Her shoes were orange and her socks were yellow. It was practically the same outfit just orange and yellow. She'd also grown quite a bit.

"Hahaha, have you tried juggling four items?" Roxas asked. "I have! But I'm terrible!" Olette admitted.

The two laughed for around a minute ending in an awkward silence. "So, um…" Olette began "we better hurry or Hayner'll get mad!"

"Yeah,"

Xxx

"You want a job?" the lady cocked an eyebrow starring at Roxas "What are you? 17 now, right? Hmm… you were pretty good at age 15 so I guess I can give you a job. Alright, deliver this to five people and I'll give you 400 munny."

"Alright," Roxas received the mail from the lady and jumped on his skateboard.

As his feet touched the skateboard it moved forward sending Roxas to the floor straight on his butt "Ouch…" he sat back up.

"I haven't been on in a while…"


End file.
